Mes souffrances
by Ookami1992
Summary: "Ce est le Passée Qui fait Ce que nous sommes Devenus" On ne peut se en plus vrai dans le cas d'Astarté. Arrivera t-elle à affronter ses propres démons pour vivre enfin le présent avec ceux qu'elle à perdu ? acceptera t'elle de vivre aux côtes de celui qui lui est destiné ?
1. Amour destructeur Prologue

_Disclaimer : L'univers de yu-gi-oh ne m'appartiens pas sauf, Kylian chevalier du dragon noir aux yeux rouges, Astarté, Stella,Marine et Temet. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez appréciez le chapitre et celle qui suivrons. =) _

_Prologue_

_Encore aujourd'hui il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ses yeux bleus regardaient le sable du désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue, la personne soupira tout en ayant fermé les yeux, maintenant qu'elles sont parties, quel peut-être son existence ? Certe il a remis l'Egypte sur pied après la disparition de son ancien souverain, détruit les ténèbres avec eux et fait régner la paix, mais à quel prix. Il se retourna et observa la stèle Egyptienne qui était dans sa chambre. Là quelque chose fut graver ou plutôt sceller, il s'agissait d'une femme, qui était de taille moyenne, elle était de face et avait ses yeux fermer deux bras étendus devant elle ses pieds joints comme si le temps c'était figé sur elle. Il s'approchait de la stèle et osa la caresser, la, il rencontra la rigidité de cette pierre. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent en un supplice et des larmes se montrèrent, il avait tout perdu, kisara, cette tendre jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blancs, cette même amie, qui fut son amante, et sa confidente dans ses moments les plus douloureux, quand celle qui lui était destiner se retrouvait dans les bras de n'importe quel homme. Son souverain, dont il apprit plus tard que celui-ci était son cousin et dont il du hériter du trône en attendant que son héritier puisse reprendre la suite. Ce trône qui pour lui, peser énormément, car ce qu'il avait souhaité par dessus tout était de protéger son souverain, mais hélas ce ne fut pas le cas. Et celui-ci se sacrifia pour emprisonner les ténèbres et sauver celle qu'il aimer et avec qui il avait put vivre heureux, comparer à lui, qui encore maintenant souffrait._

_\- Pourquoi m'as-tu toi aussi abandonné Temet ? me laissant seul avec ce chagrin qui me ronge rien qu'en pensant à elle._

_Il enleva sa main de la stèle. La une servante arriva elle était vétu d'un simple pagne fait de coton, alors que lui le pharaon était habillé de lin avec par dessus un tissu bleue ou était inscrusté en or la croix de vie. La servante lui apporta les repas mais sa faim était partie ainsi que sa joie de vivre depuis ce jour-là. Pour éviter de tomber dans l'inconscience il se força à manger quelque choses mais le goût n'y était plus. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il regarda une dernière fois la stèle puis partit en laissant la servante, il passa devant son trône il avait plusieurs choses à faire avant d'y sieger, il alla voir l'enfant. Quand il arriva, il le vit il avait à peine cinq ans mais il leurs ressemblait tellement. Il avait ses même cheveux, chatains clair comme ceux de sa défunte mère, ses yeux quand à eux était ceux de son père aussi améthystes que lui, quand il le vit son cœur lui fit mal comme tous les jours, mais pourquoi blâmer un enfant qui n'as rien demander. Alors que la faute revener à nous, nous qui avions jouer avec le feux à s'en brûler. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui donna un léger baiser, lui qui n'était pas habituer à la tendresse le découvre petit à petit avec cette enfant. Le laissant avec sa nourrice, il partit dans la bibliothèque royale. La il alla chercher des parchemins, de l'encre et de quoi écrire. Après être sur d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait il se décida de commencer mais au moment ou sa plume faillit toucher le papyrus, il sentit une légère brise, ce qui n'était pas normal puisque la pièce ne disposer pas d'ouverture sur l'exterieur. Il observa de droite à gauche rien, le fait de n'avoir pas dormit cette nuit a du alterer son comportement. Il se remit sur son papier et avant même de commencer, comme s'il sentait qu'elle était là près de lui il répondit._

_\- Si seulement tu avait accepter d'être mienne peut être que tout ceci aurait pût être évité et toi tout comme moi aurions obvier à souffrir. Après avoir dit cela il commença à écrire._

_Laissez moi des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez penser et quel ont était vos impressions en le lisant ^^ _


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : L'univers de yu-gi-oh ne m'appartiens pas sauf, Kylian chevalier du dragon noir aux yeux rouges, Astarté, Stella, Marine et Temet. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez appréciez le chapitre et celle qui suivrons. =) _

Chapitre 1

Dans une chambre, une certaine personne était acouder à la rambarde de sa fenêtre sa jambe droite repliée comme pour se faire un appui, elle observer la ville qui s'étendait au loin. Ses yeux scrutaient le moindre mouvement, quand soudain elle entendis que l'on frappais à sa porte. La une servante apparut, elle était habillait d'une robe à froufrou noir et blanche, la servante ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était métisse et avait de très jolies cheveux, elle s'avançait et dit.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, votre nuit a t'elle était agréable ? La dite demoiselle la regarda avec ses yeux jaunes ambré et lui balança d'une voix froide.

\- Ne perd pas ton temps a me parler et fait ton travail, tu est payée pour ça je te rappelle.

\- Pardon...je me met tout de suite mademoiselle répondit la servante d'une voix assez gêner.

La demoiselle en question partit se doucher et revient une demie heure plus tard elle s'habilla de sa tenue de lycéenne et fini de sécher ses cheveux. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos, il était chatains clair très fin, elle n'avait pas besoin de les lisser puisque qu'ils étaient lisses de natures ce qui lui avait attirer beaucoup de jalousies envers les filles qu'elle avait connu. Elle les attacha en une queue de cheval. Puis choisie de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner habituelle c'est à dire un peu de thé et quelques tartines, elle salua ses parents et commença à manger. Son père la fixa pendant une trentaine de secondes puis décida de lui poser la question.

Marine tu devais pas aller en cours avec Temet ce matin ? Marine levait un sourcil puis répondait que non et qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal

Après avoir terminer son déjeuner elle partit pour le lycée, c'était une aubaine pour elle car elle vivait dans une très grande villa puisque ses parents étaient des gens très reconnu mondialement, sa mère travaille en tant que guide interprète et son père en tant marketing manager. Ils savaient bien que leurs filles ne reprendraient jamais leur suite car ce n'est pas ce qu'elles avaient prévu. Les deux soupiraient et finirent par se regarder.

Crois-tu qu'un jour elle pourra être en paix avec elle même ? Répondis le père, la mère soucieuse répliqua

\- Je ne sais pas chéri, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle seul a la réponse, mais même en sachant cela, elle se le refusera.

Les deux parents soucieux de leurs deux filles ne purent que prier pour qu'un jour la concernait acceptait de tourner la page et d'avancer. Je marchais dans les rues pour allait au lycée ce même lycée ou était Temet, d'ailleurs je lui ferais comprendre qu'elle devra garder ses distance avec moi, car je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire amadouer par elle. J'arrivais devant ce lycée. Pour moi ce n'est qu'un lycée banale mais bon que pouvais-je dire, si je suis là c'était de mon pleins gré je ne lui ai rien dit car je voulais voir sa stupéfaction sur son visage. J'avançais et décidais d'allez voir le CPE. Une fois devant son bureau je tapais à sa porte et entendis.

\- Entrer,

\- Bonjour Monsieur dis-je, le CPE relevais la tête et compris que j'étais la nouvelle qu'il attendais, c'était une personne d'une trentaines d'années cheveux noir avec des yeux gris verts, il était habillait d'un tee-shirt jaune et d'un pantalon noir, ses chaussures étaient des chaussures de marches assez banales je devrais dire. Ce que je vis sur son visage était tout aussi amusant pour moi on aurait dit un poisson voulant reprendre l'air qui lui manquer.

\- Temet c'est la première fois que tu est en retard ? Déclarait-il surprit

\- Je crois que vous vous trompez Monsieur je m'appelle Marine et non Temet, il me répondit par un plissement de sourcil et sortait mon dossier, la il le relisait et sourit tout en me regardant

\- Pardon mais vous ressembliez tellement à Temet que je vous ayez pris pour elle,

\- Il n'y pas de mal assurais-je tout le monde peut se tromper.

Il me donnait mon emploie du temps ainsi que la salle de classe ou je dois être et je n'étais pas surprise loin de là. Il me demandait de me lever et de le suivre, ce que je fis. La dix minutes plus tard je me retrouvais devant une porte de Première. Il tapa et j'entendis '' entrer'' celui-ci s'avança et répondis que la nouvelle était là. J'écouter des paroles qui s'élevaient de partout, tantôt surpris tantôt se demandant de qui cela pouvait-il être. Le CPE s'effaçait pour me laisser passé j'adoptais un visage sérieux et indifférent, puis décida de m'avançer, je m'arrêtais devant la classe et ce que j'aperçevais, plusieurs visages qui me scrutaien avant même que j'ai put parler, quelqu'un m'avait devancer.

\- Marine ? que fais tu ici ?

Cette voix qui s'exprimer n'était autre que Temet, elle et moi étant identiques on nous rétorquer souvent que nous étions de vrai sœurs jumelles mais ce n'était pas le cas hélas, car bien que nous avons la même physionomie la seul chose qui nous différencier était nos yeux, car comparées aux miens qui avaient plusieurs colories, Temet, elle n'avait qu'un seule quand je les observaient, et à chaque fois j'étais transportais, cette couleur était assez particulère car très peu de gens pouvais l'avoir. Cette couleur n'était en outre que l'Émeraude, je soupirai de lassitude j'entrais à peine que déjà elle me posa une question. Ne lui accordant même pas un instant de plus. Je regardais de nouveau la classe au fond de la salle à une ranger en partant de la fenêtre je le vis surpris, mais toutes être qu'il était il reprenait bien vite son masque de froideur et d'indifférence, bien que ses yeux d'un bleu azur me posaient la question '' Qu'est ce que tu fous ici'' . Je lui répondis par un sourire mit-amusée mit-sournois. Après l'avoir observée je voyais les autres dont un aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux marrons qui me fais penser à ''lui '' un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blond, qui est le portrait cracher d'une de mes connaissances qui fut aussi l'un de mes être cher, quand mes yeux se posaient sur lui ceux-ci se voilaient pendant quelques secondes pour resonger au passée, mais je reprenais aussitôt mon inspection car je savais une chose c'est que je n'étais pas venue pour rien, après avoir observer le blond je finis par voir une jeune fille aux yeux bleue et aux cheveux chatains, je découvrais à côter d'elle un jeune homme qui possédait des yeux améthystes, ses yeux aussi mystérieux et pourtant on pouvait sentir qu'ils dégagaient une grande sagesse et une assez grande tempérance c'est comme s'il m'élever à la spiritualité ainsi qu'à la méditation. J'eus l'impression qu'elles apaisaient mes angoissents et mes colères. Ses cheveux étaient aussi de la même couleur sauf qu'a certains endroit ils étaient noirs et on y pouvaient voir des reflets Blond. Il portait autour de son cou un drôle d'objet que je reconnaissais tout de suite. Il s'agissait du puzzle du millénium alors si je comprenais bien c'est lui qui devra accomplir la prophétie, cela n'était peut être pas plus mal après tout. Bon nombres avaient essayer, de s'en accapparer mais un seul réussi. Je me tenais toujours au même endroit, les autres élèves me fixant toujours autant, comme s'ils attendaient à en apprendre plus sur moi. J'observais le professeur discrétement, c'était un professeur qui avait la trentaine il portait des lunettes et avait des cheveux marrons et portait quand à lui un simple pantalon et un tee-shirt blanc ses chaussures était aussi des chaussures de marches. Celui-ci me demanda de me présenter, ce que je fis sans problème.

\- Je m'appelle Marine Lefebvre , j'ai 17 ans et je suis heureuse de pouvoir être dans votre classe, répondis-je tout en souriant et en faisant croire que cela était vrai sauf pour deux.

Les cours passaient très vite, j'avais à peine eu le temps de ranger que je sentais quelqu'un s'approcher.

\- Salut, c'était le jeune homme aux cheveux blond qui me parlais, je l'observais un peu plus que tout à l'heure, c'était bien lui, son portrait cracher, je lui sourit et répliquais.

\- Salut... le jeune homme sourit et me dit

\- Je suis Joey Wheeler et eux se sont mes amis, il parlait de la jeune fille au yeux bleu ainsi que du jeune homme que j'avais vu, puis je fronçais les sourcils, bizarre je ne connaissait pas le troisièmes celui qui était à côter de joey, celui-ci vit que Marine ne connaissait pas leur prénoms et décida de les présenter

\- alors tout d'abord il y a Tristan Taylor, puis la jeune fille que tu vois la c'est Tea Garner ensuite celui avec le puzzle s'appelle Yugi Mûto, celui avec les cheveux blanc c'est Bakura Ryo, et ensuite je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Temet puisque elle a l'air déjà de te connaître.

Je leur souriais à tous puis répondais.

\- Evidement que je l'as connais puisque qu'elle habite avec moi. La concernait me regarda et détourna les yeux. Comme je le pensais elle est toujours aussi faible.

\- Dis cela te dis de manger avec nous me répondis Yugi, je regardais furtivement quelqu'un, pour voir si ce que je pensais était juste et ce fus le cas, il m'observait toujours puis je me reportais sur les autres qui attendait.

\- Bien sur ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Superbe alors on te dis à tout à l'heure.

La sonnerie retentie pour signaler que la pause était terminer et qu'il fallait retourner à nos places, pour ma part je n'avais pas bouger. Deux heures plus tard on se retrouvaient sur le toit, ils mangaient tous dans une bonne humeur ce qui me faisait naitre en moi un sourire sincère et je rétorquais.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi Temet partait plus tôt tout les jours. Tous le monde fut surprit y comprit elle. Puis ce fus Yugi qui s'exprimait

\- Cela n'est pas nouveau tu sais avec Joey et Tristan qui font sans arret les pitres tu verras tu t'y habitura très vite. « je n'en doute pas Yugi » dis je mentalement.

Après que le repas fut terminé on continuais à discuter de tout et de rien juqu'au cours de l'apres-midi. Les cours finis je décidais de partir avant les autres quand je perçue quelqu'un me stopper, je savais qu'il n'allait pas lacher l'affaire, alors je me retournais et l'observant froidement, il me le rendit et me dit

\- Explique moi pourquoi tu viendrais dans un lycée pareil? Je hochai les épaules et répliquais

\- Va savoir peux être pour tromper mon ennuie. Sa voix poursuit de plus belle mais plus froide

\- Je ne pense pas, et je sais que tu n'est pas du genre à faire les choses sans avoir un trucs en tête.

\- Parce que tu pense me connaître ? je le vis froncer les sourcils et répliquai

\- Oui as-tu oublier ce que nous sommes toi et moi ? Je ne permettrais pas que les gens le sache.

-Sache quoi ce secret que tu prétend garder ? mais si tu n'en avait pas envie pourquoi ne chercherait tu pas ses papiers au lieu de me menacer comme tu le fais, car tu sais que tes menaces ne sont que du vent pour moi, sur ce je te dis à demain Kaiba.

Et je partais le plantant la sans raison. Arrivais chez moi je rentrais et alla dans ma chambre posa mon sac et me dévetit, pour une première journée cela c'était bien passer mes secrets n'on pas étaient dévoilées pour le moment

_Laissez moi des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez penser et quel ont était vos impressions en le lisant ^^ _


	3. Amour Destructeur Premier Chapitre

_Disclaimer : L'univers de yu-gi-oh ne m'appartiens pas sauf, Kylian chevalier du dragon noir aux yeux rouges, Astarté, Stella, Marine et Temet. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez appréciez le chapitre et celle qui suivrons. =) _

_Notre rencontre n'était-il qu'un pure hasard, ou était-ce les dieux qui avait décider de notre destin ?_

_Si ceux fut le cas j'aurai préférer ne jamais t'avoir connu, peut-être cela m'aurait éviter de souffrir tout comme toi. Oui encore maintenant je souffre, je pensais que Temet allait rester pour que je puisse alléger ma peine, mais je savais qu'au fond cela n'aurais fais que me faire souffrir encore plus à tel point que j'aurai aimer que les dieux m'achèvent plutôt que de continuais à lui parler avec cette douleur, cette atroce et lente agonie. Plus je l'aurai observait et plus cela aurait était toi que j'aurai vu._

_Même cette enfant qui pourtant n'est pas de ton union, mais bien celui de mon ancien pharaon ainsi de la reine, me fait penser à toi, Pourquoi ? Peut être parce qu'il a t'es cheveux, si châtains, si clair, et quand il se mets en colère je vois tes yeux à toi, toi en train de me haïr, en train de se refuser à moi._

_Ils devenaient tantôt ambrer, tantôt marrons ou encore rouge, ce rouge que toi tout comme moi avons verser, toi pour me fuir, moi pour te faire comprendre que je voulais te soumettre ou encore te faire mienne et te montrer que moi seul pouvait satisfaire ton appétit les soirs de pleines lune. Mais même avec ça tu continuais à faire ce que tu voulais et me montrer que je n'étais pas unique et pourtant au combien de fois t'ai-je vu dans les bras d'un autre, autre que le pharaon ou moi ?_

_Combien de fois j'ai souillé mes mains en tuant tout ceux à qui tu te donner. Chaque soir encore je me vois les tuent de mes mains, ses mains salis par leur sang, leur yeux me suppliant de les épargner que ce n'étaient pas leur fautes qu'il avaient été charmer par toi, j'étais au courant de tout cela je savais que c'était vrai, moi même j'y ai succomber, succomber à quoi ? à ton charme à ta façon de faire et à celui de réussir à tout posséder sans jamais rien donner en retour mais même comme ça mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à enlever ces envies de meurtres au fond de moi. Moi qui n'était que de glace qui avait jurer d'obéir qu'au pharaon. Je me suis servi de Temet pour t'atteindre ou encore d' te servais de mon cousin pour me fuir, moi je me servais d'elles pour te dominer._

_Tu le manipulais sans scrupules en sachant pertinemment ses propres sentiments. Et pourtant même quand je le prévenais que tu allais le faire souffrir. Il continuait de d'idolâtrer de t'aimer d'un amour pur encore plus que pour elle, pour toi il aurait décrocher les étoiles de l'Égypte, assécher le Nil si cela pouvais te satisfaire. Même lui ce roi des voleurs, toi qui était assez sauvage tu avais osez te donner, alors que tu savais qu'il était l'ennemi jurer de lui. A chaque fois que j'y pense je me mords les lèvres à m'en saigner tellement la douleur est immense. Jusqu'où allez ta folie ? ta douleur ? Tout ça pour allez contre cette énergie qui t'étais donner et à qui tu refusais de céder._

_Souffrais tu quand je me donnais à elles ? car moi je souffrais quand tu te donnais à eux. Mon corps tout entier était douloureux comme si des mains me serrer à la gorge pour m'empêcher de respirer. Ma poitrine se déchirer ou me marteler pour me faire comprendre que tu n'étais pas près de moi que tu te donnais du plaisir, avec eux, étaient-ils sauvages ? Doux ? Ou brutaux ? Peut être tous ça à la fois._

_Laissez moi des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez penser et quel ont était vos impressions en le lisant ^^ _


	4. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : L'univers de yu-gi-oh ne m'appartiens pas sauf, Kylian chevalier du dragon noir aux yeux rouges, Astarté, Stella, Marine et Temet. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez appréciez le chapitre et celle qui suivrons. =) _

Chapitre 2

Cette nuit là fut l'une des nuits les plus agités pour moi, au moment ou je voulais me plonger dans les bras de Morphée, mes anciens démons refusaient de me laisser en paix, car pour eux je ne devais pas oublier mes crimes. Je finis par me réveiller tout en sueur, je passais ma main gauche sur mon visage et je sentais des gouttes sur ma peau. J'hoquetais de surprise, comment cela pouvait-il se faire ? je ne ressentais rien et pourtant ce corps là n'était pas du même avis, incapable de me rendormir je décrétais me lever et d'aller me rafraîchir le visage. Après m'être débarbouiller pour enlever tout trace de sueur, je me dirigeais vers mes portes fenêtres que j'ouvris en grand, l'air que je sentais me faisait un tel bien que je décidais de fermer les yeux un instant. Là en les re-ouvrants j'avançais vers mon balcon, et m'appuyais sur ma rambarde, j'admirais la ville et ses Néon de lumières tantôt bleu, tantôt rouge ou jaune. Je savais qu'il était là et qu'il attendait que je lui donne mon signal pour qu'il puisse venir. Je ne lui donnais pas ce signal tant souhaiter, alors il décida de venir de lui-même pour me parler. Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer je sus que Temet avait ouvert la porte très discrètement pour pas que je la surprene. Mais ce ne fus pas le cas, faisant comme si de rien était je le voyais se rapprocher derrière moi et me parler.

\- Tu fais encore ces mêmes cauchemars Astarté ? Je lui répondais d'un hochement de tête sans pour autant me retourner, il soufflait de tristesse, je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il faisait ce soupir, mais je n'avais pas le droit à cette compassion pas après ce que j'ai fais. Il toucha mon épaule droite et je fermais les yeux.

\- Si tu savais comme je regrette que tu est était tuer pour me protéger, jamais cela n'aurait du arriver si tu ne m'avais pas connue. J'entendais son souffle derrière moi ainsi que ses bras m'enlaçaient

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit et te le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra je ne regretterai jamais de mettre interposer entre toi et lui si cela me permettais de rester près de toi. Je rigolais doucement

\- A quel prix ? Hein ? Regarde toi tu est devenu un monstre par ma faute lui dis-je tout en le regardant dans les yeux

\- C'est moi qui l'ai voulu tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je me blottie dans ses bras et respira son odeur, bien que cela fut une odeur de monstre elle était agréable pour moi et m'apaiser. Nous restions comme cela pendant plus d'une demi-heures. Quand je décider de sortir de son étreinte chaleureuse pour retrouver le vent frais.

\- Ils se sont tous réincarner toi y compris, je le voyais me regarder avec ses yeux si doux et pourtant si rouge, rouge comme le sang que j'ai fais verser pour ne pas souffrir de cette énergie. Cette même énergie qui me dévore à chaque fois que je le vois et que mon côté animal ressort, bien que cela ne se voit pas sauf peut être pour les yeux, oui car quand je suis près de lui, lui et moi avons les yeux qui se changent lui en tant que tigre moi en tant que louve. Les yeux qui se trouver devant moi n'étaient pas eux car leur forme était tout autre c'était ceux d'un dragon un dragon aux yeux rouges. Temet venait vers moi et m'observais, ses yeux me scruter comme pour juger si elle devait dire ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Mais j'en décidais autrement

\- Crache le morceau lui répondis-je

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je vais dire, me toisa t'elle de son regard Émeraude,

\- Oui et alors vas-y t'en meurt d'envie.

\- Pourquoi refuse tu d'être avec lui ? tu sais très bien que votre destin est d'être réunis de nouveau. Je ne lui répondis pas pour le moment, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre son discours pour autant,

\- Ce qui ces passée à cette époque n'est pas de ta faute, ils ont acceptaient ce choix car ils t'aimaient et on décider de se sacrifier.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite il est inutile de me faire changer d'avis j'ai décidais de souffrir de mon pleins gré à tu oublier. Je l'observais sérieusement, mes yeux s'était changer en monstre il étaient devenue rouge sang.

\- Toi tu est la lumière et la chaleur tu est la gardienne des dieux ne l'oublie pas,

\- Alors pourquoi m'as tu enfermer ce jour là en plus devant lui ? Elle mordit ses lèvres

\- Pourquoi m'as tu réveiller si ce n'et pas pour changer le destin ? Je l'observais en silence et rétorquais

\- Changer le destin ? ce que je veux c'est enlever ce destin qui me lie à lui. Je la vis choquer et de légères larmes au coin de ses yeux perlaient, ce que je n'apercevais pas ce fut sa volonté.

\- Dans ce cas alors c'est moi qui ferais en sorte que tu sois avec lui, je fronçais les sourcils

\- Et comment compte tu t'en sortir, toi qui ne sais même pas te battre ? Rigolais-je

\- tu as raison je ne sais pas me battre comparer à toi, j'ai toujours haie la violence dont tu faisais preuve mais je te laisserai pas commettre les mêmes erreurs, et pour cela je ferais en sorte qu'il reste ton fiancer même si tu le fuis.

\- Il me tarde de voir comment tu t'y prendra j'en rigole d'avance.

\- Tu verra j'y arriverai puis elle partie me laissant. Je soufflais j'ai l'impression que Temet finira par prendre ce courage et cette assurance qu'il lui manquais tant à cette époque.

Nos discussions étaient tel que je fus aveugler par le soleil du matin qui dardaient ses rayons sur mon visage si fin, je sentais que la journée risquer d'être longue. Je me préparais à me doucher et une demie heure plus tard je m'habillais avec les vêtements du lycée et partais pour celui-ci, la, je fus accueillie par Yugi et les autres, on avait à peine le temps de se dire bonjour que la sonnerie retenti. Tous le monde retournaient à sa place et commençaient à ouvrir leurs bouquins, je me penchais sur mon casier quand je vis un mot, je regardais discrètement qui avait bien put me le mettre, ce n'est pas en tout cas Kaiba car s'il devait me dire quelque chose il préférerait me le dire en face à face. Je le dépliais et lut le message

\- ''Je sais qui tu est rendez-vous sur le toit du lycée à la récré une vieille connaissance aimerait te revoir Astarté''

Je fut surprise qui cela pouvais-t'il bien être les seuls personnes qui savaient mon véritable prénom ne sont plus de ce monde ou on oublier à même mon existence à part peut être elle ? Mais je fus curieuse quand même est décidait que j'irai faire un tour en espérant que personne ne sois là-bas à part celui qui m'avait mis ce mot. Les deux heures de cours furent très rapide pour moi, et l'heure de la sonnerie siffla, tout le monde étaient bien content de pouvoir se dégourdirent les jambes au moment ou je me le levait j'entendis joey m'appeler, cette voix chaleureuse, cela me fis mal et du bien en même temps, je ne compris pas vraiment mes sentiments sur le moment mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

\- Hé Marine tu vas ou ? Je tournais ma tête et lui sourit

\- au toilette tu veux peux être venir avec moi ? J'entendais des rires fusaient et une certaine personne plus rouge q'une tomate, me rétorquais

\- Hé arrête c'est pas drôle, je les laissaient et voyait que Temet me regardais et savait que je mentais pour m'éclipser.

Je lui rendais un sourire assez mystérieux et me dirigeais vers les toilettes, mais au moment ou je voulais voir si quelqu'un me suivais je bifurquer vers les escaliers et montait sur le toit, j'étais assez rapide, avec ma condition cela ne m'étonnais point. Arrivais devant la porte je l'ouvris et je vis Bakura devant moi.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu mis ce mot dans mon casier ?

Le dis concerner était toujours dos à moi et ne se retournais pas encore. Mais je sentais que quelque chose avait changer je le sentie avec l'énergie qui s'en dégager, elle était froide, glaciale, encore plus glaciale que ses yeux à lui. Certains de ses cheveux c'étaient redresser et former comme des sortes de cornes. L'atmosphère était des plus suffocantes, je la reconnu c'était cette même sensation quand je compris que j'allais le perdre. Je finis par parler avec une voix neutre

\- Qui est tu ? Et comment connais-tu mon véritable prénom ?

La personne se retournais et la j'eu un tout autre visage, c'était un visage que j'avais connu il y a de cela bien longtemps, mais jamais je n'aurais penser qu'il reviendrait, je ne lui montra aucune de mes émotions bien que ce ne fus pas le cas à l'intérieur.

\- Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ? Pourtant je sais qui tu est...

\- Ah oui et qui suis-je d'après toi ?

\- Une guerrière qui a verser du sang pour un pays et qui a connu plusieurs personnes, je le sentie s'approcher mais je ne bougeais pas, son visage fut très prés du mien et je sentie son haleine, et vis ses yeux d'un marron si profond.

\- Tu est toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs...

\- t'es souvenir doivent te faire défauts, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois

\- Peut être mais je te montrerais que si, son sourire toujours au lèvres je ne le vis pas s'approcher et capturer mes lèvres, ce baiser fut rapides mais assez marquant car je savait pourquoi il avait fais cela. Il me chuchota à l'oreille

Tu sais qui je suis, et je sais aussi que tu ne dira rien car tu est encore meurtrie même après plusieurs siècles. Puis il partie me laissant seul, mes genoux qui jusqu'à présent me tenais encore debout défaillir et j'observais mes mains et la peur s'infiltrais en moi. Non c'est impossible si il est revenu c'est pour s'emparer de ce pouvoir. Dois-je l'en empêcher de nouveaux ? Et à quel prix, je veux pas que cela recommence et pourtant au fond de moi je compris qu'il était trop tard que le destin était en marche.

_Laissez moi des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez penser et quel ont était vos impressions en le lisant ^^ _


End file.
